Wide band amplifiers typically suffer from multi-pole response due to their topology. A very standard technique to improve stability in differential amplifiers is to intentionally add pole zero pairs and improve phase margin. Some examples of conventional circuits can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,518,737; 7,432,693; and 7,235,959 and U.S. Patent Pre-Grant Pub. Nos. 2007/0241731 and 2006/0273771.